TConfig Wiki
About tConfig tConfig is a mod for Terraria which allows you to change the parameters of existing items, recipes, projectiles, NPCs, and a variety of other things, directly through configuration files. You can also create many new items and monsters, too! Modding is very straightforward and does not require any programming knowledge to get started. Several features are detailed in the next section. *Guide for installing tConfig: Managing tConfig *Bugs, feature request, and what's being worked on: To-do List *See a list of recent changes here: Changelog *We have a dedicated thread on the official Terraria forums here: Forum Link *Here are the Recent Changes on the wiki Uses of tConfig I'm constantly getting asked on the forums "Can I change lighting effects?" or "Can I make projectiles?", etc. It's getting rather tiring answering these questions, so I'm going to do my best explaining what you can and can't do with tConfig here. As always, please visit the change log and To-do List to keep up to date. For a full list of features look here! Tutorials These pages explain the basics of how to work with tConfig, and are a must read for new modders (and are a decent resource for experienced ones) *Tutorial: How to make a basic item - Shows the steps involved in making a simple item, perfect for getting your feet wet with modding! *Tutorial: How to make a sword - An intermediate tutorial that shows how to create a basic weapon. Includes how to use buffs and debuffs! *Tutorial: How to use scripting - An advanced tutorial explaining how to use scripting to extend the basical functionality of an item. Surfpup is maintaining a mod pack containing examples of various types of items that can be created - download here For Programmers Those of you who would like to make more drastic changes to the game might want to learn how to decompile Terraria and start making changes to the code directly. I have made a patcher to patch the decompiled code with all the changes in tConfig, for those that would like to take advantage of the features tConfig provides - it includes the ability to easily compile the server and rebuild the Installer whenever you recompile the game Here is a guide: Decompiling Terraria (Work in progress) Resources Here are several pages that contain a lot of information about what you can work with. Lists of Object Attributes These pages list the attributes that may be used in .ini files to make changes. Their use should be pretty straight forward. (information may be redundant with classes - these pages might work as a "beginner's list" of effects) *Buff Configuration *Item Configuration *NPC Configuration *Tile Configuration Lists of Object Classes These pages list the class members for each type that may be used in .cs files. These may require a little programming knowledge to work with. Some Terraria mechanics do not have specific classes. Buffs are handled across multiple classes like Terraria.Player and Terraria.NPC. Chest Class Cloud Class Dust Class Gore Class Item Class Lighting Class Liquid Class Main Class NPC Class Player Class Projectile Class Recipe Class Star Class WorldGen Class Lists of Default Values Lists of default data that you would find in a vanilla (unmodded) version of Terraria. *List of Buffs - A reference page showing all the IDs buffs and debuffs. *List of Items - A reference page showing all the IDs of items. *List of NPC AI Styles - A reference page showing all the AI styles for NPCs. *List of Projectiles - A reference page showing all the IDs of standard projectiles. *List of Projectile AI Styles - A reference page showing all the AI styles for projectiles. *List of Tiles - A reference page showing all the IDs tiles. Templates These pages contain various templates you might want to use for certain things. *Item Configuration Template Sharing Your Mods How to share and distribute your mod in a safe, clean fashion. *Mod Packs - Explains the concepts behind the ModPack feature *List of User-Made Content - See some of the cool things modders have created! Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Useful information